remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fumi Manjoume
Fumi Manjoume is the main character. A tall, dark haired, bespectacled girl. She is seen by other girls as being strong, refined and gentle, however they're surprised when they realize that Fumi is actually very gentle and shy. Others have noted her for having pretty eyes and a soft, lady-like voice. She is often said to make "scary faces" when she is upset or irked. Despite her size, mature aura and sometimes foreboding presence, Fumi is a reserved crybaby. After moving back to her home town, she quickly becomes friends with a girl from her youth: Okudaira Akira. Fumi used to live near Akira while growing up, the two being best friends from the young ages of five or six. Fumi relied heavily on Akira in kindergarten, as she is seen incapable of doing anything but crying until Akira comes to "save" her and take care of her. This has not changed much as she got older, as noted by Akira. Fumi has had a close relationship with her older cousin Chizu. She even implores Chizu to stay with her for a few more days in her new town. Fumi does not seem to welcome the move back, and wishes that she could have stayed in her old town with her cousin. In a turn of events, it is revealed to Fumi that Chizu is to be married. Fumi harboured deep feelings for her cousin who was aware of this. She sees this as a betrayal of trust as Chizu neglects to even inform Fumi of her engagement. She has a secret that she tries to keep bottled up to herself, though she later reveals it to Akira. It is evident that Fumi likes other women though she is still very much in the closet. She even hesitates to tell Akira this bit of news, though Akira accepts Fumi as she is, much to Fumi's relief. She develops a crush on and dates Sugimoto Yasuko early into her first year of high school, but comes to realise who she is truly in love with later on. Fumi strongly, though sadly, notes that she is the one who always feels the most in her relationships and ends up getting dumped or having her feelings rejected. As time passes, Fumi realizes that she has to stop letting people get the best of her and tries standing up for herself, taking charge of her life. Her development is a slow but sure one, as with the help of Akira and with the hurt of several failed relationships, she comes to understand more about herself. Akira is Fumi's closest friend and she cherishes her very much. She also forms several important friendships with other students of Fujigaya. As the series progresses, Fumi starts to see Kyouko as a mature, reasonable and competent advisor despite their initially awkward and strained acquaintance. She also becomes very close to the vibrant and bold Oono Haruka. At Matsuoka, Fumi is friends with Pon-chan, Yassan. and Mogi, who tried to get her to join their club on her first day of school (which she turned down in favor of the Literature Club). Fumi is still a member of said club even having advanced into her second year of high school. and has continued turning down Pon-chan's suggestive invitations to the Drama Club. Despite having the looks for being an on-stage presence (tall frame, striking facial features, etc), Fumi has absolutely no acting abilities and turns into a nervous wreck in front of people while performing. Category:Aoi Hana characters Category:Main Characters